Magical Christmas
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Macy oneshot. She never knew christmas to be quite as magical as this-not that she was complaining.


** Time to get into the Christmas spirit-hope this gets you going! Let's write lots of Christmas oneshots to celebrate the holiday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The cheerful Christmas music met her ears as Mrs. Lucas let her family in. Everyone greeted her and her parents with smiles and called out "Merry Christmas" with happy voices.

It wasn't long until the house felt very crowded with bodies, and Macy felt more than a little smothered with the crowdedness that didn't seem to affect anyone else in the entire house. The talking was filling her ears, but she gathered none of it-too many voices and conversations to process at one time. Several families had joined the Misa, Lucas, and Malone family by nine o'clock and everyone could be heard having a great time.

There was a large Christmas tree in the living room that had twinkling lights and various ornaments decorating it, and several packages laid under the tree. A nativity scene with Mary, Joseph, and baby Jesus was set on a small table in the room, portraying the true meaning of Christmas. The center piece on the coffee table was a large, black KJV Bible, little red candles (currently unlit) set around it.

Macy sighed as she glanced around at the Christmas decorations. All of it made her smile, but for some reason there was a nagging feeling she was being watched. However, whenever she observed the various faces in the room, no one was even looking in her direction. She figured she was only being paranoid-she was in a room full of people, after all.

A little boy ran in front of her, almost causing her to trip and fall, but she caught herself in time. Macy realized she was feeling very hot and could do with some less stuffy air. The green jeans she had slipped on before they left were keeping her much too warm, and she was only thankful she had only put on a black t-shirt instead of a sweater.

The staircase that lead to the boys' bedroom looked aweful tempting as Macy knew there would be peace and quiet up there. Also, most likely cooler air. Biting her lip, she glanced around the room again-there was that feeling of being watched-before slipping silently and unnoticed up the stairs.

She had been right. The bedroom was much cooler and easier to breathe in and Macy leaned against the wall a moment and closed her eyes. The muffled voices from the first story met her ears, but Macy saw a picture nearby that caught her eye.

Two steps later she was looking down at a framed picture of Joe and Stella from last year, beaming at the camera and sitting by a Christmas tree. That was a picture she'd never seen before, and Macy assumed it was displayed during the Christmas season.

After another moment, Macy felt a little guilty for seemingly snooping so returned to the top of the stairs. She really didn't want to go back down just yet; already she could feel the pressing heat, so Macy only stood in indecision, in the small entry way at the top of the stairs.

"What're you doing?" a voice spoke into her ear from behind, startling her extremely and causing her to nearly scream. Macy stopped herself in time, however, and only put a hand over her heart as she turned to the speaker.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a break from the crowded room and-" the words faded on her lips, though, when her eyes met Joe Lucas' warm, brown ones. They were standing pretty close and Macy was sure that the fact wasn't normal.

"I understand. It's getting pretty crowded down there, isn't it?" he murmured, a small smile on his lips as he looked at her. Macy wanted to turn and run, but wasn't sure why. She'd gotten past her fan stage, so usually she was fine in any of the brothers' presence.

"Yeah…" she agreed, feeling her breath catch in her chest a moment at his hand brushing against her arm. Was it just her, or did Joe just take a tiny step forward, making it quite easy to feel his soothing breath?

"Merry Christmas, Macy." Joe whispered softly, his hand suddenly on her waist and Macy knew that couldn't be right. Wasn't Stella here? Why her? Wasn't Stella his girl? Why was he touching her? Why did she like it so well?

"M-merry Christmas, Joe…" she couldn't help but stutter at the beginning, feeling like such an idiot at the timidness of her tone. But why was he touching her? It was making her mind fogged and her thoughts nearly impossible to understand.

"Macy, look up." He whispered, eyes never leaving her face and she was sure she even saw his gaze dart to her lips a moment. There was no way her heart was beating this fast and loudly-could he hear it?

Slowly, Macy allowed her gaze to move upward to the ceiling above them and she failed to suppress the surprised gasp as her eyes snapped to his face again. How could she have been so stupid? Now he thought she was still an obsessive fan girl.

"Mistletoe?" Macy managed to breathe, knowing it really was a dumb question.

"Mom put it there as a joke so we'd have to kiss her goodnight." He explained, plainly amused by her expression. There was a moment of silence except for an increase in laughter downstairs for a moment.

Macy wasn't sure why she remained where she was, but she did. She watched without a reaction as Joe lowered his face to hers, brushing his lips against hers so lightly it wasn't even a kiss. It made her lightheaded just the same, though.

"Joe…" she whispered breathlessly, not wanting him to think he _had _to just because of a stupid piece of mistletoe.

"I want to, Macy…is that okay?" Joe seemingly read her thoughts, a nearly hurt expression on his face as he braced himself for rejection. Macy felt her stomach flip but managed to nod ever so slightly.

And then his lips pressed against hers gently. They were soft and warm and only made Macy return the kiss instantly. Their lips moved in sync and Macy felt the warmth of being held against his chest, trying to hold back any sound-even though people would most likely not hear them anyways.

Macy felt the wall against her back and reached upward to lace her fingers through his dark hair, sighing contently when Joe deepened the kiss. There was no other place she wanted to be at that moment, listening to their heavy breathing, her lips against Joe's.

Christmas really was magical.

**Christmas really isn't magical-it's a miracle. What's more of a miracle then Christ sending His only son down to earth as a baby? Wow. Now let's not forget the true meaning of Christmas!**

**Reviews, maybe?**


End file.
